


Some Devil

by astr0cat



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	Some Devil

Glancing up into the reflective surface, Lock took in his appearance, a tear trailing down his pale face.

He had failed Jack last time by delivering the wrong Holiday idol, it had been his choice after all. Both of the other trouble makers he had took to surviving with had disagreed with him, stating that the door didn't match the pastry the skeleton had held up. Of course being the little devil he was and is, he had managed to convince them that he was correct.

To which of course he wasn't.

Of course that was only one scenario of where things had gone wrong or off course due to his antics.

The witch and ghoul had soon grown tired of his shenanigans, scowling at him before laying it down that there had to be a few changes. At the time he was positive they were going to force him to surrender his place in the trio, but to his dismay they had instead bullied him into remaining in the house while they took their adventures.

Now standing here before the mirror, he took in the paleness of his flesh. Before the shit had hit the fan he had thought of himself as a splendor, marveled at his beauty. His ego was bigger than the Boogie's diet, vanity larger than the sky. How could he have been so full of himself when he didn't even possess true horns? Using his crimson locks instead to simulate the objects he did not have. Some devil, pah.

Casting his gaze downwards and retreating to the living room was all he could do, head bowed. He knew mistakes were permitted to be made but he assumed he had committed one too many. A strangled sob escaped his cyan lips, mustard orbs glossy as he climbed up onto the couch, quietly curling into a ball of scarlet.

Some devil.


End file.
